Seto's Makeover Story
by demon-plushie
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday and he get's a movie called 'Seto's Makeover Story'...Could it really be as creepy as it sounds?


**Seto's Makeover Story**

By Tonin

Chapter 1

Little Yugi sits up in his bed and sheepishly turns off his alarm clock. He yawns and looks at the time...7:01 AM. He sets it back down on the bed stand and stands up to stretch. He slips on his pink fuzzy bunny slippers and walks over to the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror for a while, looking at his hair the whole time. "Maybe I should get a haircut...It sure has been a while..." he says to himself.

Yami's spirit appears next to him, looking surprised, "What?! No! You can't get it cut!"

"And why not?" asked Yugi.

"B-because..." he stuttered, remembering the time he bet with Duke that Yugi's hair would be longer than his by the end of the year, "...If you do I'll cry! Besides, we don't follow trends, we set them! Everyone wants your two ton hair style!" by then Yami was screaming.

"Yeah, whatever...but I'm starting' to get a kink in my neck and it really hurts..." Yugi inspected his hair from different views in the mirror, "I wonder what I'd look like with a bowl cut..." He tried to imagine himself with Seto's hair...but it just didn't work. So he went into his room and got a bowl from last night's dinner and put it on his head. He walked back into the bathroom where Yami was waiting. "Well, how do I look?" he spun around in circles, trying to imitate the models and movie stars from American MTV.

Yami watched in disbelief, "Um...Yugi..."

Yugi ignored him and continued with his posing, then he stopped, winked at Yami, and blew a kiss to him and giggled. Yami froze in place and his face turned bright red and he slowly turned around to face the wall. All of a sudden he heard Yugi's high-pitched girly scream. Yami turned around and snorted, trying really hard not to laugh. Yugi had finally noticed that the bowl that he had put on his head was still filled with last night's pasta dinner. Yugi started to sob and stroke a precious spike that wasn't soaked with pasta. "My poor hair! My poor, poor herbally scented hair!" tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped his tears away and silently turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

He heard a knock on the door. "Wait! Don't come in!!!" Yugi hastened to put a towel around his waist and then opened his room door.

Without thinking Shimmer walked into the room and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!!" throwing confetti and leaving everyone else still in the doorway. She looked at Yugi and his half dressed self. She paused as this info registered. Then it finally clicked, "AHH!!!" Shimmer slammed up against the wall not daring to look around and saying, "I'm sorry Yugi! I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

A whistle came from the crowd at the door. ((Coming from either Nagome or Joey.)) Yugi blushed. Nagome stepped in, "Um...Yugi...why is there food on your head?" she asked.

Joey ran in and dipped his finger in the sauce and tasted it, "Mmm...Yummy!" Nagome glared at him and he backed off.

Yugi blushed some more, "Um...it's a long story..." He looked at the clock...it said 7:42 AM. _'Ok, not that long...'_ he thought. He looked around...There was Nagome, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, and Shimmer who was still scraping against the wall, petrified.

((Hello, author speaking. Sorry for all of you who don't know who Nagome and Shimmer are...They're two of my original characters. Shimmer is based off of myself and Nagome is off of my best friend. Hopefully you all like the two of them...though I must warn you, then can get a bit weird at times. -'' Nagome Kaiba is Seto's little sister and Mokie's older sister who is has a crush on Yugi and hates any others who like him...like Tea. She was sent to a different adoption home than Seto and Mokuba, but was eventually reunited with them...and Shimmer is...well...Shimmer. So yeah. On with the story!!!))

Yugi looked back at Nagome blankly, "Um...What are you guys doing here?"

Nagome giggled, "Heheh, silly, it's your 15th birthday! Don't you remember?"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Really?!" He ran to his desk and looked at the calendar, and sure enough it _was_ his birthday...and he didn't even know it! He jumped in joy and ran back to give Nagome a big hug. "Thank you for reminding me Nagome-chan!"

"Aww..." said Nagome, hugging him back, "No problem..." she said, winking at him.

Yugi blushed.

Mai came to the front of the crowd with a purple polka-dotted box with a fuzzy bow at the top, "Well, I have to get going...I have to be at work by 8:00..."

Joey stared blankly at Mai, "You have a job?"

"Well, yeah dumbass!" she hit him upside the head, "How else do you expect to pay for our house?..." Mai froze and turned around, meeting the terrified gaze of everyone else. She sweatdropped, "Heh, oh look at the time, I gotta go! Tootles!" she ran out of the room.

A car horn honked outside and Shimmer looked out the window, "Hey look! It's Tea...heeey...I didn't know she had a car. Not fair! I wanna car!"

Nagome ran to the window and stood next to Shimmer. She squinted, "What's her license plate say? I can't read it..."

Duke walked over to take a look, "Hmm...it says hooters...Hey! I go there all the time!" He smiled and flipped his hair.

Bakura's eyes widened, "OMG! Me too!"

Nagome smirked, "Ha! I knew it! Shimm you owe me $10!"

Joey asked, "What's a hooters?" Bakura hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid...stupid," replied Bakura.

Joey shrugged, "Oh, okay...can't blame you there bro."

Mai stepped out of the game shoppe downstairs and got in the passenger's seat of Tea's car and they sped down the street. Nearly hitting a couple of parked cars.

Shimmer stood up and looked over at Marik who was still in the doorway and smiled, "C'mon Marik..." she said, gesturing him to come over to the window.

Marik didn't budge, _"I'm in the presence of the pharaoh, I mustn't do anything irrational..." _he thought to himself. He felt a tug on his right sleeve and looked down and there sat Joey on his knees. Marik surpressed a scream, but still jumped in terror of the dog being that close to him. As he backed up he ran into someone and felt another tug on his other sleeve. _"Oh God, if it's Tristin I'm leaving this game shop of gayness..." _he thought. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Shimmer who he had run into and pulled on his sleeve. "What?"

Shimmer looked down at her feet, "I just wanted to make sure everything's alright...I mean...you seemed so tense since you came in...Is anything wrong?"

Marik was surprised at first then smiled slightly, "Uh...No, I'm fine...I've just been a bit jumpy lately..." he stole a glance at Joey, who was still sitting on the ground. Marik shuddered.

"Oh, okay..." said Shimmer. She smiled back and went over to Nagome, "Hey Nagome, shouldn't we leave now? We're gonna be late if we don't..."

Nagome turned around, "Now? What time is it?"

"7:58 A.M.!" yelled Mokuba with his 20-MB solar video phone/camera/calculator/watch on.

"Wow! That late already?! We'd better get going!" Nagome went over to Yugi and handed him a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, "Happy birthday! I'll see ya later, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Okay...but where are you going?"

Nagome winked, "That's a secret..." she turned around to face the rest of the room, "Okay everyone! Set your presents down on the bed and leave! And make it quick!"

Marik turned around and left, thinking that his presence was enough for the pharaoh.

Joey set a green colored bag on Yugi's bed with a card.

Shimmer gave Yugi a $20 bill, "I really didn't know what you wanted, but Nagome's present is partly from me too."

Mokuba said that the new high-tech computer was already hooked up in the office room across the hall and had the new online Yugi vs. Seto rpg uploaded to it.

Duke set down a cylinder shaped object wrapped up in maroon colored paper and set it on his bed.

Then Nagome gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday! Oh, and your second present is back in the yard..." She chased everyone out then shut the door behind her.

Yugi sat there on his bed, blushing. "Hmm...which to open first?" he asked himself.

"None," said Yami, "I think that you should get your dinner out of your hair first..."

Yugi nodded, causing some sauce to drip onto his nose, "Heh, good idea. I'll be right back."

Yugi went into the bathroom, stripped down, and went into the shower. Yami sat on the bed, whistling the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song. He then started to hear random moans coming from the bathroom and also Yugi yelling, "Yes...Yes!...YES!!!" Which disturbed Yami quite a bit, but then he muttered, "Stupid Herbally Essence...makes him go crazy every time..."

Ten minutes later Yugi stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his usual tight leather pants, black shirt, and random collar. He went over to the presents and started to open random ones.

He got a pair of fuzzy handcuff from Mai. A can of _Duke's Indestructible Hairspray_. He opened Joey's card that read, "Hope ya like the card! Your buddy...Baby Kangaroo." Yugi looked inside the bag and there was a blue eyes white dragon card.

Yami sobbed, "What? That's it! Who cares about that card...I want my time wizard back!"

Yugi ignored him. He thought that he'd save Nagome's present for last and opened the door to go get some breakfast. On the way passing his new high tech plasma screen computer. He smiled. As he walked into the kitchen his grandpa greeted him with a 'Happy Birthday!' and a big breakfast. After Yugi finished eating his grandpa reminded him that Nagome had a second present for him. He ran out back, which was more of a parking lot than a back yard and stood in awe as he stared at his shiny brand new cherry-red convertible. ((And yes, there is a booster seat for the lil' driver...lol))

Yugi ran back inside to tell his grandpa then back up to his room. He couldn't wait to open Nagome's other present.

Yugi sat down on the bed and put the present in his lap, carefully opening it. Inside were the keys to his new car and a unlabeled videotape. He set the box down and took out the video. "What movie is it?" asked Yami.

"I dunno...let's watch it and find out," replied Yugi. He got up and put the video in his vcr and turned on the tv. He jumped on to his bed and waited for it to start...

The screen was dark and blurry for a couple moments, but then focused in on Shimmer who held a microphone. "Is it on? Okay. Hey Yugi and happy birthday! I hoped you liked all of your other presents that you got...but I'm sure you'll like this one the best, since it is of SETO'S MAKEOVER STORY!" Shimmer smiled.

Yugi paused the tape, "Well, this is going to be interesting...I'm gonna go get some popcorn!" Yugi ran downstairs to make some popcorn and came back up and pressed 'play'...

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
